


Родительское напутствие

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соичиро Ягами предстоит Очень Важный Разговор с сыном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родительское напутствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parental Guidance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153134) by Edmondia Dantes. 



> Бета: Профессор Блэк-Снейп.

Одним тихим, спокойным вечером Соичиро Ягами снял очки, протер их, надел обратно и вежливо кашлянул, выдергивая следственную группу из сонного оцепенения.

— Рюдзаки, я хотел бы кое-что с тобой обсудить.

L даже не оторвал взгляд от экрана, не моргнул (и, возможно, даже не вздохнул, но только Лайт сидел достаточно близко, чтобы это определить, а он не особенно обращал внимание).

— Хмм?

Соичиро снова кашлянул.

— Наедине.

— Не обсуждается.

— Я не против того, чтобы Ватари за нами наблюдал, но вынужден настаивать на разговоре с глазу на глаз.

— Нет.

Соичиро тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к остальной части команды.

— Можно вас попросить ненадолго выйти, пожалуйста?..

Те сперва немного поворчали, пока не смекнули, что такого рода перерыв позволял выйти из здания, добежать до магазина на углу и купить еду и сигареты. Совсем скоро комната опустела, за исключением Соичиро, уставившегося на L и Лайта; последний с легкой завистью смотрел на дверь, за которой скрылась команда.

— Так в чем проблема? — потребовал объяснения L, все еще не поднимая глаз от ноутбука.

Соичиро кашлянул, немного повертелся и уставился куда-то мимо левого уха L.

— Ночью я просматривал записи с камер наблюдения.

— И?

— И кое-что из увиденного меня встревожило...

— В этом и смысл просмотра записей с камер. Так в чем дело?

Соичиро снова закашлялся, посмотрел на Лайта и снова отвел взгляд с крайне мрачным выражением лица.

— Меня беспокоит, какое влияние ты оказываешь на психику Лайта.

Лайт моргнул.

— Стой, что?..

— Так и должно быть, — подчеркнуто медленно произнес L, — ведь я намерен раскрыть, как ваш сын стал Кирой.

— Заткнись, Рюдзаки. Отец, тебя это волнует _теперь_?

Соичиро неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Сын, он наблюдает за тобой, когда ты спишь.

— У него бессонница, что ему еще остается.

— Очень близко.

— Это его работа.

— Настолько близко?

— Я много ворочаюсь во сне, иногда храплю. Цепь спутывается, Рюдзаки притягивает ближе, и тогда он толкает меня, чтобы я не храпел. Такое бывает.

— ...Лайт, ты не издал ни звука во время сна с тех пор, как вырос из пеленок.

Уши Лайта слегка порозовели.

— Отец, да в чем, собственно, дело?

Соичиро слегка заерзал.

— Ну... К слову, как поживает Миса?

Лайт моргнул.

— Э-э... Нормально? Она только что заключила новый контракт с дизайнером, которого нашел Мацуда, ну, знаешь, с тем...

— Я заметил, ты... проводишь с ней не так уж много времени...

— Мы заняты, отец, ты же знаешь, и я уверен, мама и Саю скучают по тебе так же, как и мы с Мисой скучаем по друг...

— И на свиданиях, когда ты на них ходишь, ты не выказываешь особого интереса...

— Рюдзаки всегда совсем рядом, включены камеры, невозможно остаться наедине. Это неловко.

— А ты наконец в том возрасте, когда молодые люди раскрываются...

— Э-э, отец, серьезно, к чему ты ведешь?

Соичиро снова закашлялся, завозился немного, затем залез в карман пиджака и достал брошюру, приглашающе протягивая ее Лайту.

— Сын, мы с твоей матерью хотим, чтобы ты знал: вне зависимости от того, что произойдет или что ты чувствуешь, мы любим и уважаем тебя и любой твой выбор личного характера. Мы изучили информацию по теме, и хотя нам бы хотелось, чтобы ты женился и продолжил семейное имя, с нашей стороны было бы несправедливо принуждать тебя к домашней жизни, в которой ты был бы несчастен.

— ... — сказал Лайт.

— И, возможно, когда это расследование закончится, ты сможешь... сможешь привести своего партнера домой, познакомиться с матерью и Саю.

Лайт издал неопределенный хриплый звук.

— Рюдзаки, я рассчитываю, что, как только дело будет завершено, ты не сбежишь и не оставишь моего сына эмоционально травмированным и шокированным.

— Уверяю вас, у меня самые благородные намерения, — пробубнил L в экран перед собой.

Лайт посмотрел на брошюру, все еще зажатую в руке отца. Затем повернулся и уставился на L, который так и не отвлекся от компьютера. Затем встал, отступил на шаг, упал на колени и незамедлительно попытался придушить себя подушкой от сиденья.

Соичиро бросил брошюру, ринулся вперед и неловко положил руку Лайту на плечо.

— Ну что ты, Лайт, не стоит стыдиться своих эмоций. В таких обстоятельствах это почти ожидаемо. Ты очень молод, и я уверен, что прямо сейчас у тебя очень запутанный период в жизни, и просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я буду уважать и поддержу твой выбор. Хоть и думаю, что твой бойфренд — жестокий ублюдок и манипулятор.

— На самом деле, Ягами-сан, я считаю, вас должна куда больше беспокоить склонность Лайта к полиамории, чем его гомосексуальность. В конце концов, независимо от его настоящей ориентации, факт остается фактом: он обманывает как Мису, так и меня. — L на мгновение остановился. — И он даже не спросил, готов ли кто-то из нас делиться.

Соичиро вздохнул и в приступе волнения провел свободной рукой по волосам.

— Да, Лайт, об этом. Твоя мать и я весьма... обеспокоены...

Лайт перестал пытаться задушить себя с подушкой, — но только потому, что вместо этого закрыл руками лицо, переживая крайне тихий нервный срыв.


End file.
